sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χρόνος
Χρόνος Time thumb|300px| [[Χρόνος| Χρόνος (Time) ]] thumb|300px| [[Time Freezing ]] thumb|300px| [[Στάθμιση Χρόνος Χρήμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Χρόνος Ωρολόγιο ]] [[image:Time-02-goog.png|thumb|300px| [[Χρόνος| Η λαϊκή αντίληψη για τον Χρόνο]] ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική Οντότητα|Φυσικές Οντότητες ----Χώρος Χρόνος Χωρόχρονος ----Ύλη Ενέργεια Υλοενέργεια ]] Χρονική Περίοδος (Time Period) ---- ---- Παρόν Παρελθόν Μέλλον ---- Μεγάλη Έκρηξη ( Big Bang ) Κοσμολογική Περίοδος Κοσμολογική Εποχή ---- Υπεραίωνας (Supereon) Γεωλογικός Αιώνας (Eon) Υποαίωνας (Era) Γεωλογική Περίοδος (Period) Γεωλογική Εποχή (Epoch) Γεωλογική Υποεποχή (Age) ---- Ιστορική Περίοδος Προϊστορική Περίοδος Αρχαία Περίοδος Μεσαιωνική Περίοδος Νεώτερη Περίοδος Σύγχρονη Περίοδος ---- Χιλιετία (Millennium) Αιών, Εκατονταετία (Century) Δεκαετία (Decade) Έτος (Year) Εποχή (season) Μήν (Month) Ημερονύκτιο Ημέρα (Day) Νύκτα (Night) Ώρα (Hour) Λεπτό (Minute) Δευτερόλεπτο (Second) ---- Κοσμολογική Χρονολογική Κλίμακα Γεωλογική Χρονολογική Κλίμακα ]] Ηλικία]] Χρόνος]] thumb|300px| O [[Χρόνος ως 4η διάσταση (Πρόσθεση του Παρελθόντος και του Μέλλοντος στον διευρυμένο Χώρο δηλ στον Χωρόχρονο ]] thumb|300px| O [[Χρόνος ως 4η διάσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Χρόνος| Χρόνος (Time) Χρονική Περίοδος (Time Period) ]] Χρόνος]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετρία ---- Χωρόχρονος Χώρος Χρόνος ---- Διάσταση Μήκος Πλάτος Ύψος ---- Εμβαδό Όγκος Υπερεμβαδό ---- ΣημείοΚαμπύληΕπιφάνειαΧωροπεριοχή ---- Κοσμικό Σημείο Κοσμική ΚαμπύληΒράνη ]] thumb|300px| [[Στιγμή Παρόν ]] - Mία από τις θεμελιώδεις οντότητες οι οποίες συνθέτουν το Σύμπαν Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Χρόνος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Κάρανος" Περισσότερο συγκεκριμένα είναι μία διάσταση του Χωρόχρονου Ορισμός Σύμφωνα με το Λεξικό της Οξφόρδης με τον όρο χρόνος εννοείται "η ακαθόριστη κίνηση της ύπαρξης και των γεγονότων στο παρελθόν, το παρόν, και το μέλλον, θεωρούμενη ως σύνολο". (Ατυχής και αντεπιστημονικός ορισμός). «Χρόνος είναι το συνεχές της εμπειρίας κατά το οποίο γεγονότα περνούν από το μέλλον μέσω του παρόντος στο παρελθόν» (Hyperdictionary, 2003). (Ατυχής και αντεπιστημονικός ορισμός). Ένας άλλος στερεότυπος ορισμός για τον χρόνο είναι "ένα μη χωρικό γραμμικό συνεχές στο οποίο τα γεγονότα συμβαίνουν με εμφανώς μη αναστρέψιμη τάξη". Εισαγωγή Με τον Χρόνο ασχολήθηκε τόσο η Φιλοσοφία όσο και η Φυσική, διαμορφώνοντας ενίοτε αντιφατικές απόψεις για το νόημά του. Επί της ουσίας οι διαφοροποιήσεις δεν αφορούν στις μονάδες μέτρησης του χρόνου αλλά στο ζήτημα ο χρόνος ως οντότητα είναι δυνατόν να μετρηθεί ή αποτελεί τμήμα του μετρητικού συστήματος. Τον Απρίλιο του 1922, στο Παρίσι, συναντήθηκαν δύο μεγάλοι διανοητές, ο φυσικός Einstein και ο φιλόσοφος Henri-Louis Bergson, για να ανταλλάξουν απόψεις για το αίνιγμα του Χρόνου. Στο επίμονο ερώτημά του, αν ο Χρόνος όπως περιγράφεται από την Φυσική, σχετίζεται με τον "καθημερινό" χρόνο όπως τον βιώνουν οι άνθρωποι, ο Bergson έλαβε από τον Einstein την ακόλουθη απάντηση: :«Μόνον η Επιστήμη καταγράφει την αλήθεια και κανένα υποκειμενικό βίωμα δεν μπορεί να διασώσει ότι αρνείται η Επιστήμη» Ο Χρόνος ως Φυσική Οντότητα Ο χρόνος αποτελεί μία θεμελιώδη οντότητα του Σύμπαντος όπως ο Χώρος, η Ύλη, η Ενέργεια κλπ. Για την Φυσική ο χρόνος είναι μία διάσταση που επιτρέπει σε δύο ταυτόσημα γεγονότα που συμβαίνουν στο ίδιο σημείο στον χώρο, να διακρίνονται μεταξύ τους. Το διάστημα ανάμεσα σε δύο τέτοια γεγονότα σχηματίζει τη βάση της μέτρησης του χρόνου. Μέτρηση του Χρόνου Ας σημειωθεί ότι η στερεότυπη χρονική μονάδα που μετρά το φυσικό μέγεθος χρόνος, είναι το συμβατικό δευτερόλεπτο, ορίζεται ως η διάρκεια 9 192 631 770 περιόδων της ακτινοβολίας που αντιστοιχεί στη μετάβαση μεταξύ των δύο ανωτέρων επιπέδων της κατάστασης ελαχίστης ενέργειας του ατόμου 133Cs. Για γενικούς σκοπούς, η περιστροφή της Γης γύρω από τον άξονά της παρέχει τις μονάδες μέτρησης της ημέρας ώρες και η τροχιά της γύρω από τον Ήλιο (ουσιαστικά η φαινόμενη πορεία του ήλιου που παράγεται από τις ιδιαιτερότητες της γήινης τροχιάς) τις ημερολογιακές μονάδες. Όσον αφορά στη χρήση του χρόνου για επιστημονικούς σκοπούς, τα διαστήματα χρόνου καθορίζονται -όπως προαναφέρθηκε- με όρους συχνότητας μιας ιδιαίτερης Ηλεκτρομαγνητικής Ακτινοβολίας. Χρόνος και Κλασσική Σχετικότητα Αναφέρεται συχνά ότι η Θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας αφαιρεί τον απόλυτο χρόνο από τη Μηχανική. Αυτό αληθεύει για τις μετρήσεις τους χρόνου που προαναφέρθηκαν, αλλά όχι τον ίδιο τον χρόνο ως οντότητα. Ο ορισμός του Νεύτωνα για τον απόλυτο χρόνο είναι ουσιαστικά φιλοσοφική έννοια και οι όποιες συζητήσεις έγιναν στην εποχή του είχαν φιλοσοφικό και όχι πειραματικό υπόβαθρο. Άλλωστε, o ίδιος ποτέ δεν ισχυρίστηκε ότι μπορεί κανείς να μετρήσει τον απόλυτο χρόνο. Αυτή η απόλυτρη οντότητα έπρεπε να γίνει διακριτή από τα αισθητά, φυσικά μέτρα που εφαρμόζονται σε καθημερινές χρήσεις. Στις απόψεις του Einstein για το Σύμπαν, οι περιγραφές ενός φυσικού φαινομένου πρέπει να είναι πλήρως σχετικιστικές ως προς τη υφή τους και απαιτείται η ύπαρξη των Μετασχηματισμών Lorentz, που συνδέουν τις συντεταγμένες των συστημάτων αναφοράς, για να εξηγηθεί σωστά η ενιαία Σχετική Κίνηση. Αντίθετα με το τι πιστεύεται γενικότερα, η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική δεν βασιζόταν στον απόλυτο Χώρο και Χρόνο και ήταν πλήρως σχετικιστική, αλλά με τη Γαλιλαιϊκή έννοια. Δηλαδή, απαιτούν την ύπαρξη των Γαλιλαιϊκών Μετασχηματισμών για να εξηγηθεί η ενιαία σχετική κίνηση. Χρόνος και Ειδική Σχετικότητα Ήδη από την εποχή της δημοσίευσης της Ειδικής Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας το 1905], θεωρήθηκε ότι ο Einstein εγκατέλειψε την έννοια του απόλυτου χρόνου. Σε αυτό το εννοιολογικό πλαίσιο, ο απόλυτος Χρόνος εννοείται ως ο Χρόνος που κυλά ανεξάρτητα από την κατάσταση κίνησης του παρατηρητή. Οι επιδράσεις της διαστολής του χρόνου και η κατάρρευση του απόλυτου ταυτόχρονου σημαίνουν ότι, υπό αυτή την έννοια, ο απόλυτος χρόνος δεν μπορεί να εφαρμοστεί στη μέτρηση ενός χρονικού διαστήματος. Αν και οι φιλόσοφοι τείνουν να περιγράφουν το έργο του Einstein ως έναρξη της επιστημονικής επανάστασης του 20ου αιώνα, πολλές από αυτές τις επαναστατικές ιδέες δεν ήταν ακριβώς πρωτότυπες. Το 1898, για παράδειγμα, ο Jules Poincare (1854–1912), ο μεγάλος Γάλλος μαθηματικός, έθεσε το ζήτημα του απόλυτου ταυτόχρονου σχολιάζοντας ότι 'δεν έχουμε κάποια άμεση γνώση για την εξίσωση δύο χρονικών διαστημάτων'. Ο Πουανκαρέ φαίνεται πως κατανοούσε την ανάγκη του καθορισμού του τοπικού χρόνου για έναν δεδομένο παρατηρητή. Το 1904 παρατήρησε ότι τα ωρολόγια που συγχρονίζονταν με φωτεινά σήματα μεταξύ παρατηρητών σε ενιαία σχετική κίνηση δεν δείχνουν την άληθινή ώρα, αλλά μάλλον αυτό που μπορεί να αποκαλέσει κανείς τοπική ώρα. Εξετάζοντας το ταυτόχρονο ο Einstein χρησιμοποίησε ουσιαστικά ένα νοητικό πείραμα. Ως αποτέλεσμα του πειράματος, κατά την άποψή του, έπρεπε να εγκαταλειφθεί η έννοια του ταυτόχρονου. Το Σύμπαν του είναι αιτιατό και σε ένα αιτιατό Σύμπαν δεν υπάρχει το ταυτόχρονο, όπως και δεν υπάρχουν ταυτόχρονα γεγονότα. Τα γεγονότα έχουν καθορισμένη τάξη, βασισμένη στην αιτιατή σειρά τους,η οποία δεν είναι δυνατόν να αλλαχθεί. Χωρίς να το δηλώνει άμεσα, ο Αϊνστάιν εισήγαγε έναν τρίτο παράγοντα στη Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας, ότι δηλαδή καμία πληροφορία δεν μπορεί να μεταδοθεί ταχύτερα από την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Τόσο για τον Νεύτωνα όσο και για τον Αϊνστάιν ο απόλυτος χρόνος είναι στην πραγματικότητα η απόλυτη σειρά των γεγονότων, που καθορίζεται από την αιτιότητα, και όχι η μέτρηση του χρόνου, που είναι αντικείμενο συνήθους παρατήρησης. Αναλυτική Περιγραφή Τα Παράδοξα του Απόλυτου Χρόνου Η πίστη σε έναν απόλυτο χρόνο γεννά παράδοξα. *Θα υπήρχε ροή του χρόνου αν δεν υπήρχε τίποτα στο Σύμπαν; *Αν κάθε τι σταματούσε, αν τίποτα δεν εξελισσόταν, θα συνέχιζε να ρέει ο χρόνος; Σχετικός Χρόνος Από την άλλη πλευρά, ίσως δεν υπάρχει ένας μοναδικός απόλυτος χρόνος. Στην περίπτωση αυτή ο χρόνος είναι μόνο ότι μετράνε τα ωρολόγια, και καθώς υπάρχουν πολλά ωρολόγια τα οποία τελικά διαφωνούν, υπάρχουν και πολλοί χρόνοι. Χωρίς έναν απόλυτο χρόνο, μπορούμε μόνο να πούμε, ότι ο χρόνος ορίζεται σχετικά με κάποιο ωρολόγιο που επιλέγουμε να χρησιμοποιούμε. Αυτό ως ιδέα φαίνεται ελκυστικό, διότι δεν απαιτείται να πιστέψουμε σε κάποια απόλυτη ροή του χρόνου την οποία δεν παρατηρούμε. Μας οδηγεί όμως σε κάποιο πρόβλημα. Χρόνος και Κίνηση Ένα από τα φαινόμενα που περιγράφει η Φυσική είναι η κίνηση, και δεν μπορούμε να συλλάβουμε την έννοια της κίνησης χωρίς το Χρόνο. Έτσι η έννοια του Χρόνου είναι βασική για τη Φυσική. Ας θεωρήσουμε τον πιο απλό νόμο κίνησης που ανακαλύφθηκε από τον Γαλιλαίο και τον Καρτέσιο και τυποποιήθηκε από τον Νεύτωνα. Ένα σώμα στο οποίο δεν δρα καμιά δύναμη, κινείται σε ευθεία γραμμή με σταθερή ταχύτητα. Για να καταλάβουμε τι λέει αυτός ο νόμος, χρειάζεται να ξέρουμε τι σημαίνει να κινείσαι με σταθερή ταχύτητα. Η έννοια αυτή απαιτεί την έννοια του χρόνου, καθώς κάτι κινείται με σταθερή ταχύτητα όταν διανύει ίσα διαστήματα σε ίσους χρόνους. *Αλλά ως προς ποιο χρόνο είναι η κίνηση σταθερή; Πρόκειται για τον χρόνο κάποιου ιδιαίτερου ωρολογίου; *Αν ναι, πως θα ξέρουμε ποιο ωρολόγιο να διαλέξουμε, αφού όπως παρατηρήσαμε λίγο πριν, όλα τα πραγματικά ωρολόγια βαθμιαία θα αποσυγχρονιστούν το ένα με το άλλο. *Ή μήπως ο νόμος αναφέρεται σε έναν ιδανικό απόλυτο χρόνο; Ας υποθέσουμε ότι υιοθετούμε την άποψη πως ο νόμος αναφέρεται σε έναν ιδανικό απόλυτο χρόνο. Αυτό λύνει το πρόβλημα της επιλογής ωρολογίου, αλλά θέτει άλλο πρόβλημα αφού κανένα ωρολόγιο δεν μετράει αυτόν τον ιδανικό, ιδεατό χρόνο. *Πως θα μπορούσαμε να είμαστε σίγουροι ότι η διατύπωση του νόμου αυτού είναι σωστή, αν δεν έχουμε πρόσβαση σε αυτόν τον απόλυτο ιδεατό χρόνο; *Πως θα μπορούσαμε να διακρίνουμε αν κάποια φαινομενική επιτάχυνση ή επιβράδυνση ενός σώματος οφείλεται στην αστοχία του νόμου, η απλώς, στην ατέλεια του ωρολογίου που χρησιμοποιούμε; Η Νευτώνεια Άποψη thumb|300px|right|Η [[Ιστορία, καθήμενη στον θρόνο του Χρόνου. ]] Ο Νεύτων όταν διατύπωσε τους νόμους της κίνησης, διάλεξε να λύσει το πρόβλημα της επιλογής ωρολογίου, δεχόμενος την ύπαρξη ενός απόλυτου χρόνου. Κάνοντας κάτι τέτοιο βρέθηκε αντίθετος με την άποψη άλλων συγχρόνων του, όπως ο Descartes και ο Gottfried Leibniz, οι οποίοι πρέσβευαν ότι ο χρόνος είναι μόνο μια όψη των σχέσεων μεταξύ των πραγματικών αντικειμένων και των πραγματικών διαδικασιών στον Κόσμο. Ίσως η δική τους να είναι η καλύτερη φιλοσοφία, αλλά καθώς ο Νεύτων ήταν η αυθεντία του καιρού του, επικράτησε η άποψή του. Ο Albert Einstein, ο οποίος κατέρριψε την άποψη του Νεύτωνα για τον χρόνο, επαινούσε το θάρρος και την κρίση του Νεύτωνα να πάει αντίθετα σε αυτό που ήταν ξεκάθαρα η καλύτερη φιλοσοφική επιλογή, και έκανε τις συγκεκριμένες υποθέσεις για να επινοήσει μια Φυσική που είχε νόημα. Το παράδειγμα της μουσικής μπάντας Αυτή η διαμάχη, μεταξύ της άποψης του χρόνου ως απόλυτου και προϋπάρχοντος, και του χρόνου ως μιας αντανάκλασης των σχέσεων μεταξύ των πραγμάτων, μπορεί να δοθεί γλαφυρά με τον παρακάτω τρόπο. Φαντασθείτε ότι το Σύμπαν είναι μια σκηνή όπου ένα κουαρτέτο εγχόρδων η ένα γκρουπ της τζαζ πρόκειται να παίξει. Η σκηνή και η αίθουσα είναι προς το παρόν άδεια, αλλά εμείς ακούμε ένα τικ-τακ, σαν κάποιος να έχει ξεχάσει μετά την τελευταία δοκιμή, να κλείσει ένα μετρονόμο, που βρίσκεται σε μια γωνιά του κοίλου της ορχήστρας. Ο μετρονόμος που χτυπάει στην άδεια αίθουσα είναι το αντίστοιχο του φανταστικού απόλυτου χρόνου του Νεύτωνα, ο οποίος προχωράει αιώνια με σταθερό ρυθμό, πριν και ανεξάρτητα από καθετί που υπάρχει πραγματικά η συμβαίνει στο Σύμπαν. Οι μουσικοί εισέρχονται, το Σύμπαν ξαφνικά δεν είναι άδειο αλλά μπαίνει σε κίνηση, και αρχίζουν να παίζουν υφαίνοντας ο καθένας τη δική του ρυθμική τέχνη. Τώρα ο χρόνος που εισέρχεται στη μουσική τους δεν είναι ο απόλυτος προϋπάρχων χρόνος του μετρονόμου. Είναι ένας σχετικός χρόνος βασισμένος στην ανάπτυξη πραγματικών σχέσεων μεταξύ των μουσικών φράσεων. Το ξέρουμε ότι είναι έτσι επειδή οι μουσικοί δεν ακούνε το μετρονόμο. Ακούνε ο ένας τον άλλο, και ανάμεσα στις μουσικές εναλλαγές τους, παράγουν ένα χρόνο στη συγκεκριμένη θέση και στην παρούσα στιγμή μέσα στο Σύμπαν. Απόλυτος ή Σχετικός Χρόνος Όμως, πάντα ο μετρονόμος βρίσκεται στη γωνία του και κτυπάει χωρίς να ακούγεται από τους μουσικούς. *Για τον Νεύτωνα ο χρόνος των μουσικών, ο σχετικός χρόνος δεν είναι παρά μια σκιά του πραγματικού, απόλυτου χρόνου του μετρονόμου. Κάθε ρυθμός που ακούγεται, όπως και ο κτύπος κάθε πραγματικού φυσικού ρολογιού, ακολουθεί ατελώς τον πραγματικό, απόλυτο χρόνο. *Από την άλλη πλευρά, για τον Leibniz και άλλους φιλοσόφους, ο μετρονόμος είναι μια φαντασία που μας τυφλώνει μπροστά σε αυτό που συμβαίνει πραγματικά. Ο μόνος χρόνος είναι αυτός που υφαίνουν οι μουσικοί με την μουσική τους. Η διαμάχη μεταξύ απόλυτου και σχετικού χρόνου ανακλά την ιστορία της Φυσικής και Φιλοσοφίας και ορθώνεται μπροστά μας στις μέρες μας, καθώς προσπαθούμε να καταλάβουμε ποια έννοια του Χώρου και του Χρόνου πρόκειται να αντικαταστήσει αυτήν του Νεύτωνα. Αν δεν υπάρχει απόλυτος χρόνος, τότε οι νόμοι της κίνησης του Νεύτωνα δεν έχουν νόημα. Αυτό που πρέπει να τους αντικαταστήσει πρέπει να είναι ένα διαφορετικό είδος Χρόνου που να έχει νόημα όταν κανείς μετράει τον χρόνο με οποιοδήποτε ωρολόγιο. Αυτό που μας χρειάζεται είναι ένας "δημοκρατικός" μάλλον χρόνος, και όχι ένας "αριστοκρατικός" χρόνος, σύμφωνα με τον οποίο η ένδειξη οποιουδήποτε ωρολογίου όσο ατελής και αν είναι, είναι ισότιμη με οποιουδήποτε άλλου. Χρόνος και Γενική Σχετικότητα Ο Leibniz βέβαια δεν μπόρεσε ποτέ να επινοήσει ένα τέτοιο νόμο. Ο Einstein όμως μπόρεσε και πρόκειται για μια από τις μεγάλες επιτυχίες της Γενικής Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας, ότι βρέθηκε ένας τρόπος να εκφράσουμε τους νόμους κίνησης κατά τρόπο ώστε να έχουν νόημα οποιοδήποτε ωρολόγιο και αν χρησιμοποιήσει κανείς. Κατά παράδοξο τρόπο αυτό γίνεται με την απαλοιφή κάθε αναφοράς στο χρόνο μέσα στις βασικές εξισώσεις της θεωρίας. Το αποτέλεσμα είναι ότι δεν μπορούμε να μιλάμε για τον Χρόνο γενικά και αφηρημένα. Μπορούμε μόνο να περιγράφουμε πως αλλάζει το Σύμπαν με τον Χρόνο αν όμως πούμε πρώτα στη θεωρία, ακριβώς ποιές πραγματικές φυσικές διαδικασίες θα χρησιμοποιηθούν ως χρονόμετρα για να μετρούν την ροή του Χρόνου. Χρόνος και Κβαντική Θεωρία Το πρόβλημα είναι ότι η Γενική Σχετικότητα είναι μόνο η μισή επανάσταση της φυσικής του 20ου αιώνα, γιατί υπάρχει επίσης και η Κβαντική Θεωρία. Και η κβαντική θεωρία που αναπτύχθηκε αρχικά για να εξηγήσει τις ιδιότητες των ατόμων και των μορίων, χρησιμοποιεί την σύμβαση του Νεύτωνα για έναν απόλυτο Χρόνο. Έτσι στη Θεωρητική Φυσική έχουμε επί του παρόντος, όχι μία αλλά δύο θεωρίες. Την Σχετικότητα και την Κβαντομηχανική, και αυτές βασίζονται σε διαφορετικές συμβάσεις για τον χρόνο. Το κεντρικό πρόβλημα της Θεωρητικής Φυσικής επί του παρόντος είναι να συνδυάσει την Γενική Σχετικότητα και την Κβαντοθεωρία σε μια ενιαία θεωρία της φυσικής, η οποία να μπορεί τελικά να αντικαταστήσει τη Νευτώνεια θεωρία που ξεπεράστηκε στις αρχές του προηγούμενου αιώνα. Και πράγματι το εμπόδιο κλειδί για να το πετύχουμε αυτό είναι ότι οι δύο θεωρίες περιγράφουν τον Κόσμο με διαφορετικές σημασίες του Χρόνου. Αν κάποιος δεν θέλει να πάει πίσω και να στηρίξει αυτή την ενοποίηση στην παλιά Νευτώνεια σημασία του Χρόνου, είναι καθαρό ότι πρέπει να φέρουμε την αντίληψη του Leibniz για τον χρόνο μέσα στην Κβαντική Θεωρία. Κάτι τέτοιο δεν είναι ατυχώς και τόσο εύκολο. Το πρόβλημα είναι ότι η κβαντική μηχανική επιτρέπει πολλές διαφορετικές και φαινομενικά αντιφατικές καταστάσεις να υπάρχουν συγχρόνως, όσο αυτές υπάρχουν σε ένα είδος "σκιάς" δηλαδή "εικονικής πραγματικότητας". Αυτό εφαρμόζεται επίσης και στα ωρολόγια, κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο που η γνωστή γάτα του Schrodinger της κβαντικής θεωρίας, μπορεί να υπάρχει σε μια κατάσταση ώστε να είναι συγχρόνως και νεκρή και ζωντανή. Παρόμοια ένα ωρολόγιο μπορεί να υπάρχει σε μια κατάσταση στην οποία να δουλεύει με τον συνηθισμένο τρόπο αλλά συγχρόνως τρέχει και προς τα πίσω. Έτσι αν υπήρχε μια κβαντική θεωρία του χρόνου θα είχε να κάνει όχι μόνο με την ελευθερία επιλογής διαφορετικών φυσικών ωρολογίων, για να μετρούν το χρόνο, αλλά και με τη σύγχρονη παρουσία, τουλάχιστον δυνητικά, πολλών διαφορετικών ωρολογίων! Το πρώτο, το μάθαμε από τον Einstein πως να το κάνουμε. Το δεύτερο έχει μέχρι τώρα αποδειχθεί ότι βρίσκεται πέρα από τη φαντασία μας. Αρχή και Τέλος του Χρόνου Έτσι το πρόβλημα τι είναι ο Χρόνος παραμένει άλυτο. Αλλά πρόκειται για κάτι ακόμα χειρότερο, αφού η Σχετικότητα φαίνεται να απαιτεί άλλες μεταβολές στη σύλληψη του χρόνου. Μια από αυτές είναι αν ο Χρόνος μπορεί να αρχίζει ή να τελειώνει ή να ρέει αιώνια. Η Σχετικότητα, πάντως, είναι μια θεωρία στην οποία ο χρόνος μπορεί να αρχίζει και να σταματάει. Μια περίσταση στην οποία συμβαίνει κάτι τέτοιο είναι στο εσωτερικό μιας Μαύρης οπής. Μελανή Οπή Μια Μελανή Οπή είναι το αποτέλεσμα της κατάρρευσης ενός αστέρα μεγάλης μάζας, όταν πια έχουν τελειώσει όλα τα πυρηνικά καύσιμά του και παύει να παράγει ενέργεια. Άπαξ και δεν παράγει πλέον θερμότητα, τίποτα δεν μπορεί να συγκρατήσει ένα άστρο μεγάλης μάζας από την κατάρρευση που προκαλεί η ίδια η βαρυτική έλξη του άστρου. Αυτή η διαδικασία αυτοτροφοδοτείται, διότι νόσο πιο μικρό γίνεται το άστρο τόσο πιο ισχυρή είναι η δύναμη με την οποία έλκονται μεταξύ τους τα μέρη του. Μια συνέπεια αυτού είναι ότι φθάνει σ' ένα σημείο στο οποίο για να διαφύγει κάτι από τη βαρυτική έλξη του άστρου πρέπει να κινείται ταχύτερα από το φως. Επειδή λοιπόν τίποτα δεν κινείται ταχύτερα από το φως, τίποτα δεν μπορεί να διαφύγει. Αυτός είναι και ο λόγος που το αποκαλούμε Μελανή Οπή, γιατί ούτε ακόμα και το φως δεν μπορεί να διαφύγει απ' αυτό. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ας αφήσουμε αυτό το θέμα και ας δούμε τι συμβαίνει στο ίδιο το άστρο. Μόλις γίνει αόρατο σε μας, χρειάζεται ακόμα λίγο χρόνο για να συμπιεστεί το άστρο σε σημείο όπου απειρίζεται η πυκνότητά του και απειρίζεται επίσης και το Βαρυτικό του Πεδίο. Χρόνος και Μελανές Οπές Το πρόβλημα είναι, τι συμβαίνει στη συνέχεια; Αλλά τι σημαίνει, όμως, η φράση: "στη συνέχεια"; Αν ο Χρόνος αποκτά σημασία μόνο με την κίνηση των φυσικών ωρολογίων, τότε πρέπει να παραδεχθούμε ότι ο Χρόνος παύει στο εσωτερικό μιας Μελανής Οπής. Διότι όταν ο αστέρας φθάσει την κατάσταση της άπειρης πυκνότητας και άπειρου Βαρυτικού Πεδίου, καμία περαιτέρω μεταβολή δεν μπορεί να συμβεί, και καμία φυσική διεργασία δεν μπορεί να συνεχιστεί, που να δίνει νόημα στον Χρόνο. Έτσι η θεωρία απλά επιβεβαιώνει ότι ο Χρόνος τερματίζεται. Το πρόβλημα είναι στην πραγματικότητα χειρότερο απο αυτό, διότι η Γενική Σχετικότητα επιτρέπει σε ολόκληρο το Σύμπαν να καταρρεύσει σαν μαύρη τρύπα. Στην περίπτωση αυτή ο Χρόνος σταματάει παντού. Μπορεί επίσης να επιτρέψει στον Χρόνο να ξεκινήσει. Στην πραγματικότητα έτσι εννοούμε το Big Bang, την πιο δημοφιλή σημερινή θεωρία για την προέλευση του Σύμπαντος. Ίσως το κεντρικό πρόβλημα που αντιμετωπίζουμε όλοι εμείς που προσπαθούμε να συνδυάσουμε την Σχετικότητα με την Κβαντοθεωρία να είναι αυτό που συμβαίνει στο εσωτερικό μιας Μελανής Οπής: *Αν ο χρόνος πραγματικά τερματίζεται εκεί, τότε πραγματικά πρέπει να σκεφθούμε ότι ο Χρόνος παύει παντού στο Σύμπαν όταν αυτό καταρρεύσει. *Απεναντίας αν δεν τερματίζεται, τότε πρέπει να σκεφθούμε έναν ολόκληρο αέναο Κόσμο, στο εσωτερικό μιας Μελανής Οπής, ο οποίος βρίσκεται για πάντα έξω από την όρασή μας. Επιπλέον αυτό δεν είναι ένα θεωρητικό πρόβλημα, διότι μια Μελανή Οπή σχηματίζεται κάθε φορά που ένας αστέρας μεγάλης μάζας φθάνει στο τέλος της ζωής του και καταρρέει. Το μυστήριο αυτό λοιπόν συμβαίνει κάπου στο αχανές Σύμπαν που παρατηρούμε, ίσως και 100 φορές το δευτερόλεπτο. Ανθρώπινος Ιδεατός Χρόνος Ο ανθρώπινος χρόνος δεν είναι απόλυτος. Η αίσθηση του χρόνου παράγεται από έναν βρόχο νευρικής δραστηριότητας στον εγκέφαλο όπου μεσολαβεί ο νευροδιαβιβαστής ντοπαμίνη. Ένα πλήρες κύκλωμα είναι μια στιγμή του Χρόνου. Η ταχύτητα με την οποία το κύκλωμα ολοκληρώνεται μπορεί να αλλάξει λόγω διαφόρων συνθηκών: *θερμοκρασία του εγκεφάλου, * ανεφοδιασμός αίματος, και *συγκεντρώσεις των νευροδιαβιβαστών στις συνάψεις. *Εάν ο νευρικός βρόχος ολοκληρώνεται αργά, ο Χρόνος φαίνεται να επιταχύνεται. *Όταν ο νευρικός βρόχος ολοκληρώνεται γρήγορα, ο Χρόνος εμφανίζεται να επιβραδύνεται. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Χώρος * Χρόνος * Γεωλογικός Χρόνος * Τοπικός Χρόνος (local time) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *conceptualization of time in quantum theory *math.upatras.gr/Georgakopoulos Περί της Φυσικής Οντότητας *[http://www.physics4u.gr/articles/2002/whatistime.html Lee Smolin "Τι είναι ο Χρόνος;" στο Physics4u, Νοέμβριος 2002]. * A walk through Time * Time Travel and Multi-Dimensionality * Time and classical and quantum mechanics: Indeterminacy vs. discontinuity * Time as a universal consequence of quanta Timekeeping * Different systems of measuring time * non-SI units * UTC/TAI Timeserver * Leapsecond * Hex Time * Florencetime.net * BBC article on shortest time ever measured * American Watchmakers-Clockmakers Institute * The World Clock - Time Zones * World Local Times on Google Map by single click * Current time in cities all over the world Διάφορα * Cycles Research Institute * GMT and all other timezones... * TimeTicker and the time tickers... * World Time and Zones * Official US time *Did Time Have A Beginning?, Ethan Siegel * Category:Γενική Φυσική Category:Φιλοσοφία Category:Φυσικές Οντότητες